


Vulnerable

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, this one is somehow suggestive i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being man-handled by his two seniors sure is not how Chan’s imagined how his first training were going to go. He still wishes Jeonghan would show up and take over; at least his hands are warmer than theirs. [Mafia / Host Club AU] [Chan's story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> There are a lot of back and forth flashback here, might be confusing so please read carefully :)

Seventeen, Daegu 03.42 PM

“Is this your first time?”

_Seoul, 02.42 PM_

_That sleek and shiny black car looked so out of place in front of his school gate. All of his friends were looking, wondering why such car would show up in such place, especially at their graduation ceremony, because it obviously didn’t look like it belong to a celebrating happy family. Chan held his backpack tighter as he walked closer to the exit because he knew something they didn’t._

_The car was there for him._

“It’s okay,” The room is _cold,_ it’s unsettling, “We will help you.”

_The window rolled down and revealing a handsome man in a dapper suit, coat open and tie hanging so low his collarbones was showing, behind the wheel. He looked like some high class actor with messily styled dark brown hair and that very fine face. The guy smirk to his direction and Chan could hear his female classmates around sighed dreamily. Someone peeked from the shotgun but the driver, Wonwoo, caught his attention again, “Hello Dino.”_

A small hand steadily guides Chan inside, “It’s not that scary.”

_He said bye to his friends, definitely not going to get them involved with the mess, before strolling toward the car. Chan could see the other passenger, long silky hair, pretty face, and neat suit, waving at him. He smiled kindly before speaking, “Recognize us?”_

_He nodded and Jeonghan smiled wider, the other one unlocked the door, “Get in.”_

“Can you believe Seuncheol hyung actually built something like this in the head quarter?” Jun grins when the two walk closer; he plays around with the metal in his hand, “Straight out of a movie, kinky.”

_Catchy pop song was playing softly from the radio but the ride was mostly quiet. Chan fidgeted nervously in the backseat because he could feel they are watching him from time to time through the rearview mirror. Half an hour passed before Wonwoo finally spoke, “What’s your name?”_

_“Dino.”_

_Jeonghan laughed, it was genuine and strangely comforting, before adding, “Your real name, silly.”_

“Chan, why don’t you try first?” Minghao sits on the steel bench nearby before offering something to the younger, “Here, you can use mine for practice.”

_He knew he shouldn’t have poke around like that, he shouldn’t have let his curiosity got him better. Chan knew those files were dangerous, he probably started an underground war because of it! It was a Pandora box that should never be opened by a high school student like him._

_He shouldn’t have sent them to Seventeen too just because username coupsangel talked him into it._

“You are not holding a flower bucket,” Jun pries his stiff arms open and arranging them; Chan hisses from the cold palms touching his skin, “You are going to hurt yourself if you do it like that.”

_They brought him into some kind of exclusive club, the kind that perfectly matched their expensive looking suits. The luxurious bar they passed was dark and empty and it did absolutely nothing to calm his nerve. Both men were whispering most of the time through the hallway in front of him, completely sure he would willingly follow them without even looking. Suddenly Jeonghan exclaimed, “You passed my test, congrats!”_

_Chan’s steps hilted, “What test?”_

_“You did reveal those guys dirty little secrets for us,” The long haired man turned back and winked, “But do you honestly think it would be that easy getting information about Seventeen if I hadn’t let you in?”_

_That certainly explained why Chan only found twelve photos and names but nothing else when he tried, also that annoying virus that beeped red ‘we are coming for you’ for hours on his laptop screen a week ago._

Minghao walk closer to the younger’s back, leg moving to force Chan’s stiff ones open and fixing his stance. He softly whispers at the other’s reddening nape, “Are you scared?”

_Their boss was not who Chan expected. He expected Mingyu or Junhui, or maybe Seokmin, or even that good looking foreign blond, but surely not this adorable peach haired guy in a suit. Jeonghan and Wonwoo walked away to sit on the cozy looking couch at the other side of the room, leaving him awkwardly standing alone, frozen under Jihoon scrutiny._

_“So, this is dinothedinosaur in the flesh,” The leader walked closer and all Chan wanted to do was fled from the room, “Not bad.”_

“Don’t worry,” Jun is guiding his fingers around the metal, “We are going to have so much fun!”

_“Seventeen is an underground elite host club, we have we have actors, idols, and mob bosses as our customers,” Jihoon cringed lightly before continued; ”Also a lot of our hosts are part time hackers, spies, or weapon maniacs.”_

_The leader stopped in front of him, Chan could feel his palms were getting colder by seconds, “Are you going to kill me for knowing too much?”_

_“Jeonghan actually wants you to join us,” The peach haired man chuckled at the vigorously nodding man across the room, he gently smoothed the younger school uniform coat, “But I see you already know what would happen if you say no.”_

“Junhui-ge,” After a lot of probing and prodding, Minghao finally pats his hair and grins, “I think he is ready.”

_“Jihoon hyung!,” Someone interrupted them with knocks, “You called?”_

_“Come in Minghao.”_

_“Hey,” a blond head popped in, the cute owner raised an eyebrow at the leader after observing the scene, “Is this the infamous Dino you talked about yesterday?”_

_“Yes,” Jihoon made a shooing motion with his hand, “Please give him a tour around.”_

_“But!” the newcomer latched himself around Chan’s arm and began pulling toward the exit, “I don’t-“_

_“You have no idea how many people that would kill,” The long haired man piped in, “Or did kill to work here, consider this is a blessing.”_

_“Hey Lee Chan,” The handsome host beside Jeonghan made a hand gun and pretended to shoot him, “Welcome to Seventeen.”_

“Great!” Jun puts one of the headphones from the table nearby on the younger, he pokes Chan’s undone bulletproof vest before putting on his own headphone, “Fix that.”

“It’s not like I like doing this,” Minghao says loudly at the next booth as he shoots three bullets in a row to the target dummy, all hit straight on the center, “But Seungcheol hyung insist that we all have to be at least don’t miss stuff.”

“That’s why he built this shooting arena?” Chan watches Jun expertly reloading the gun that he is going to use, the newest host gulps, “For practice?”

“Nah,” The oldest one offers the loaded gun and smirks, silently beckoning the other to try it, “I think he just don’t want us to get bored.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Secondhand Serenade Vulnerable, it's an old song but it's really nice  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
